


Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

by eternal_moonie



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Bode is briefly in it, F/M, Masturbation, but after the masturbation ends, wouldn't want to scar Bode with that sight, written for MMOM 2020 (Day 10 already)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Try as he might, Tyler Locke cannot get Echo out of his mind. So much so that he masturbates while thinking about her.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

Title: Can't Get You Out Of My Mind  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Locke & Key (second fic?)  
Summary: Try as he might, Tyler cannot get Echo out of his mind. 

~~~~

Ever since having met Echo and that rendez-vous in the car, Tyler cannot get her out of his mind. 

Even if Bode is making claims that Echo is the so-called imaginary Well Lady, Tyler's thoughts keep going to her. 

Even when he is making love to Jackie, he is thinking about her, yet when he is close and has to moan, strangely it is always Jackie, like a sliver of his body still remembers to say Jackie, like that part is still in control, fully knowing there will be trouble when he would utter Echo's name instead. 

He's alone now in his bedroom, having just gotten back from a shower, towel around his body, because he is still sharing this mansion with his sister Kelsey and little brother Bode.

He doesn't want to think of the repercussions should they ever see him walk from the bathroom back to his room in the buff. 

He could already hear them shouting 'Mom! Tyler's naked!' 

The door now shut, the towel unknots by itself and slipped from his waist.

Tyler looks down and sees the state of arousal that he is in. 

Not bothering to even get to the bed, Tyler pushed his ass back against the door as both hands take hold of his hard cock and begin to stroke it.

Tyler is starting to pant, his hips moving along to the rhythm as his vocal cords start working again. 

A mantra of "Echo, Echo, Echo!" follow, each frenzied stroke getting him closer and closer. 

He strangely imagines that he is on his bed doing this and can hear the sound of a Key being slipped into the lock from the other side, accompanied by the sound of the click as it is turned, resulting in the door opening wide, and in front of it stands Echo, with a grin on her face. 

As she walks inside his bedroom, that is the moment the illusionary thought shatters like broken pieces of a mirror and also the moment of his release, his cock spewing forth the copious amounts of cum that stains the floor. 

Tyler knows he is going to have that cleaned up as soon as possible, better get on that now, he thought as he got dressed, opened his door and got the cleaning supplies to make sure nobody would ever find those sticky parts on the floor.

He could almost imagine Bode walking in and ask "What are you doing?" 

As Tyler is on his knees cleaning it, that does exactly happen.

"Tyler? Hello, I'm talking to you!" Bode says as he taps him on his back.

Tyler looks up in shock. 

"Oh, hi buddy, I... uhm... I spilled some drink on the floor, cleaning it up now. How goes the search for the Keys?" he asks, as a sort of idly making conversation. 

Please believe me, please believe me, is a new mantra that takes over his mind. 

"Believe it or not, but Kelsey's found one. Meeting in ten." Bode says, then gets ready to walk out of his brother's room.

"Oh, in her room!" 

"Phew, that went smoothly." Tyler whispered to himself. 

The End.


End file.
